1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for treating a blood circulation system, comprising:                at least one implantable treatment element which can be radially deformed between a retracted state and a deployed state;        a sheath for holding the treatment element in its retracted state;        means for pulling the treatment element into the sheath;        
The kit is used in particular for inserting endoprosthesis into a blood vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a kit is disclosed in publication EP 0 472 731, in which an endoprosthesis in a deployed state is introduced into a sheath for maintaining said endoprosthesis in a retracted state.
The means for introducing the endoprosthesis into the sheath comprise a pull-wire at one end of the endoprosthesis and a funnel mounted to the end of the sheath which allows the endoprosthesis to contract when it is pulled inside the sheath by the string.
A device of this type is not entirely satisfactory. In fact, the wire must be pulled very firmly in order to pull the endoprosthesis into its sheath. The endoprosthesis must therefore be inserted into its sheath before the kit is packaged and not during a surgical operation just before the endoprosthesis is implanted.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a kit for treatment of a blood circulation system in which a treatment element can be easily inserted, in particular during a surgical operation, into a sheath for maintaining said element in a retracted position. Furthermore, the kit must allow the treatment element to be easily extracted when it is implanted, thus limiting the risk of injuring the patient.